ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Morrison
| Place of birth = Chicago, Illinois | Characters = Winona Kirk | image2 = Winona Kirk and newborn son, James.jpg | imagecap2 = ... as Winona Kirk }} Jennifer Morrison is the actress who played , mother of James T. Kirk, in J.J. Abrams' . Her voice was also used in a scene of . She is best known for her role as Dr. Allison Cameron on the hit medical drama series, House, and for her current role as Emma Swan on the fantasy drama Once Upon a Time. Morrison was among the performers present during the first day of shooting on Star Trek. She was spotted by spy photographers who were capturing pictures of the shoot, which took place at a secret location in Southern California. After some guessing, IESB.net confirmed that it was, indeed, Morrison and that she had been cast in the film. http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_ezine&task=read&page=1&category=1&article=3685 Personal life Morrison was born in Chicago, Illinois, and raised in Arlington Heights, Illinois. From 1993 through 1997, she attended Prospect High School, where her parents worked as teachers. She went on to major in Theater at Loyola University in Chicago, graduating in 2000. After studying with the Chicago-based, Tony Award-winning Steppenwolf Theatre Company, Morrison moved to Los Angeles to pursue a professional acting career. Morrison and her House co-star, Jesse Spencer, were engaged to be married in December 2006. In August 2007, however, the engagement was called off. Career Early career Morrison began her career in front of the camera when she was a child, modeling for print advertisements and appearing in commercials. Just before she began attending high school, Morrison made her film debut in the 1994 Paramount Pictures drama Intersection as the daughter of the main characters (played by and ). Her next film appearance came in John Hughes' remake of Miracle on 34th Street, which also features [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original Trek series]] guest star William Windom. A few years later, Morrison returned to film to portray the ghost of a young girl in the 1999 suspense thriller Stir of Echoes. She had her first starring role in the 2000 horror film Urban Legends: Final Cut. She subsequently worked with Clint Howard in the 2002 independent comedy Girl Fever and in 2004's The Sure Hand of God; the former also featured Jimmie F. Skaggs), while the latter co-starred Gordon Clapp and Daniel Roebuck. She also made two movies with Stephen Root: the 2003 skateboard comedy Grind (co-starring Christopher McDonald) and the 2004 comedy Surviving Christmas. In addition to her film credits, Morrison made guest appearances on such television shows as Touched by an Angel and Dawson's Creek. She also appeared in an episode of the Lifetime drama Any Day Now along with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest actor Geoffrey Blake and Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actress Cristine Rose. House and concurrent work In 2004, Morrison was cast as Dr. Cameron on the FOX Network's hit medical drama, House. Executive produced by Bryan Singer (who also directed two episodes of the first season), House premiered in November 2004 and ended in May 2012. In one episode, her then-costar Kal Penn (best known for playing Kumar to John Cho's Harold; Cho himself had previously guest-starred on the show) claimed to be a Dahar Master of the Klingon Empire. Morrison's character on House was written out of the show in 2009; her final episode as a regular cast member featured a guest appearance by Star Trek: Enterprise s Jolene Blalock. Morrison made return appearances on House late in the 2009-2010 season and in the series finale in 2012. Outside of House, Morrison appeared in the hit 2005 action film Mr. & Mrs. Smith which, like Star Trek, features costumes designed by Michael Kaplan. She also co-starred in the Rob Schneider comedy Big Stan, along with Henry Gibson and Richard Riehle. During the summer of 2006, Morrison worked with her House co-star and one-time fiance Jesse Spencer on the independent film Flourish, which Morrison also produced. After leaving House and following her work on Star Trek, Morrison co-starred with actor Tom Hardy in the acclaimed mixed martial arts drama Warrior (2011). Her other films include the drama Knife Fight and the comedy-drama Some Girl(s). She will also be seen opposite Jude Ciccolella in the thriller Event 15. During the 2010-2011 TV season, Morrison played the recurring role of Zoey Pierson on the CBS Studios sitcom How I Met Your Mother. Currently, she plays the role of Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White, on the ABC drama Once Upon a Time. Others who appear on this series include Raphael Sbarge, Alan Dale, Lee Arenberg, and Tony Amendola. External links * * de: Jennifer Morrison es:Jennifer Morrison Category:Performers Category:Movies performers